The Gift of A Family
by shouldbewriting
Summary: Christine and Michael haven't seen each other in years, but a certain little boy brings them closer together, and they end up adopting him? What will their family think? Where will the lovingness end?
1. Chapter 1

Chris sat on her bed. She had her long golden brown hair moved to her left shoulder, and she was stroking the faces of the photo in her hand. There was a man, a woman, a teenager, and two children.

The man was Chris' father. Special Agent Seeley Booth, he had brown hair that was spiked toward the front and dark brown eyes. He was slightly older, and a bit taller than the woman standing next to him. She was Chris' mother. Doctor Temperance Brennan-Booth. She had long auburn brown hair, and pale blue eyes.

The teenage boy, with curly brown hair, and dark brown eyes, was her half-brother Parker. He was 18 when this photo was taken. The two children were a boy and a girl, and they're were about 11 years younger than Parker.

The girl, who was a younger version of Chris, and she was about 7. Her hair was a dirty blonde and had blue eyes like her mother. The boy was 4 years younger than Chris, he had shaggy light brown almost auburn hair, and brown eyes like his father. He was Chris' little brother Zack.

"17 years ago." Christine said aloud, looking at the other photos that were along the wall.

Then her eyes fell upon the other ones that were taking the same day, the one of her aunts, uncles and her parents. Her Uncle Sweets was running a hand through his dark brown hair, while his wife Olivia hung on his arm, laughing with Chris' aunt Angela. Angela's husband Hodgins was gripping Brennan's neck playfully, while Booth was poking at Sweets.

"Wow, they're such dorks." She laughed, seeing another photo, one of all her cousins and siblings.

Parker held a baby in his arms, and you could see she was only a couple months old, it was her cousin Lily. He was ruffling the blonde hair of Lily's older brother Alex, who was five. Alex was bugging their cousin Gavin who was a year older. Meanwhile Zack was hanging on his brother's leg, Chris was hugging Michael, and Katie was playing with Mason as he tugged at his sister Ashley's hair.

Chris thought back to that day but then she looked down at the clock. _7:33_. She would have to be at the foster home in 2 and a half hours, so she decided to go for a run. Cool her from all the nostalgia. She changed into a pink sports tank-top and some shorts.

She ran for about a 15 minutes, noticing that she was in a way too familiar area far from her apartment. She looked around and then she heard a very familiar voice.

"Well, didn't you grow up well?" said a male voice.

Chris turned around and the face that greeted her was her very own older non-blood related cousin Michael. His skin had grown lighter, to the fact you couldn't even tell he was Angela's son. Unless of course you looked to his face, then he had her brown hair, and dark brown eyes.

Mike ran his hand threw his spiked hair, he styled it to look close to Chris' father's haircut. He was hoping that it would make her notice him more. But all it did was remove his bangs so he could notice her more. Not that he has talked to her since the last family gathering.

"Minvin what you doing around here?" Chris laughed.

He melted a little as she remembered his nickname. "Well Steeny I happen to live around here."

They had called each other those names since age 2. When Booth came up with the nickname for Michael, but he himself had come up with Steeny because he couldn't say Christine.

"Really? You moved out of your parents house?" Chris asked enthused.

"Yeah once I started going to work at the hospital, I decided to get my own place. Living in a mansion is nice, but not with your parents, and two siblings." Mike laughed.

"Whose still living at home?" Chris wanted to know.

"Alex and Lily." Mike said, looking down.

Chris followed his eyes. She had failed to notice that he was completely naked down to his waist, and he had on a pair of black shorts. _When did Mikey become so fit? _She thought to herself.

"Hey Chrissie can we catch up?" Mike asked, referring to the name he used to call her as a teenager.

"Yeah sure, I was about to head over to the foster home. But you might what to decide on which nickname you're calling me before we get back to my house." Chris laughed.

"I think I'll stick with just Chris. Um I should change." Mike said pointing to his bare chest.

"Oh yeah, uh I'll pick you up, you can come with me to the foster home, and then we can have lunch." Chris said, still looking down at his beautiful set of abs.

"No, you don't have to do that." He said, he didn't want to seem like a dork.

"Please. You wouldn't be able to find the tiny crappy apartment I have. So here, type in your address." She said, pulling out her phone and handing it to him.

He hesitated but when he finally grabbed the phone he felt her jump a lit, her hands were so small. His hands were so soft, after he put the address in, it came to the point of goodbye. Without thinking she gave him a quick hug, but it wasn't too quick because she breathed heavily when she felt his bare skin, and didn't want to let go, but did seconds later.

"Well I'll see you then." She said, running off in the direction she came. Mike ran back to his house and he hopped right in the shower. But he soon regretted it, the shower was the best place to think, and his thoughts were all on Christine.

_When did she start looking so nice? Was she always like that? Why did she hug me? Who cares you know you loved it. Did I? She's your cousin, well not technically but still. What would the family say? Mom would love it. Sweets would have a field day. I would get a complete earful from Katie, probably Ashley too, maybe even Gavin. What why am I thinking about this stuff?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chris was having the same predicament. Sure she had taken a quick shower but now she lay in bed, wondering when she should leave, though he was probably completely ready by now, boys don't take very long, Chris didn't either she was always quick in the morning.

_Has Mike always looked so good? Man did he get hot. What would your parents think? What would his parents think? Hell Ange and Jack would throw us a freaking party, mom would say I told you so, maybe so would Dad, after the whole protective thing. Oh my gosh, he's my cousin, well not by blood._

She decided it was finally an hour after they had parted so she got in her car and drove to the address, when she reached the doorman of his building, looked to as if suspicious that she had not been there before. She smiled politely looking back at her phone seeing if he mentioned an apartment number.

"Can I help you with something, mam?" The doorman asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for Michael Vincent's apartment." She said, almost second guessing why she didn't say his last name, but to be honest how many Michael Vincent's can there be.

"Ah Mr. Hodgins, top floor, apartment 27B." He said, smiling.

She took the elevator. The floor seemed to only have a few apartments, and when she reached the door, she felt the need to knock, but she could hear his voice inside. Looking up she found the key on top of the ledge of the doorway.

"Uncle Jack always said you were like my Dad." Chris laughed.

She took the key and unlocked the door. Mike immediately thought there was a burglar, he got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around him, but then he heard her voice.

"Mike, you home?" Chris asked.

Mike sighed but then realized that he wasn't dressed. He laughs nervously "Just a minute."

He ran over to his bedroom and his dresser pulling out some boxers and a pair of jeans. He pulled them on quickly, grabbing the teal plaid button up from his bed.

Chris looked as he came out, buttoning up his shirt, and laughed pointing to his pants. "Was I um interrupting something?"

Mike looked down and noticed his fly was unzipped he turned around and pulled it up, he turned back to her blushing. "I had been in the shower."

"Oh." She said simply. The thought of him in the shower brought Chris' mind to a place she shouldn't be so she just hurried them up.

Once they got in her car, Mike immediately went to small talk. "So how's things?"

"Good, you know child psychology degree is getting there." Chris laughed.

"Man, I wish I was in psych, med school, it's a pain." Mike snarled.

"That's right Michael Hodgins, the Pediatrician." She laughed.

"Yep, 2 more years." Mike laughed.

"So what schools is Lily looking at?" Chris asked.

Mike hesitated. Lily was his little sister by 7 years. "Georgia Tech."

"Nice anywhere else that you know of?" Chris wanted to know everything.

"There is nowhere else. She and her girlfriend Erin are going there together." Mike stated rather annoyed at the topic.

"Oh. Well Georgia Tech isn't a bad school Mike." Chris said, rubbing her friends knee as she drove.

"What about Zack?" He asked changing the subject, trying to avoid her hand on his knee.

Thankfully she lifted her hand. "Well he went to Community for a year to decide Yale or Harvard. He has finally decided on Harvard, after sitting on a year's worth of statistics."

"What even is biochemistry? Why can't your brother be normal and be like a lawyer?" Mike asked.

"You mean like Gavin? Or maybe he could be a mall cop like Alex." Chris laughed.

Mike turned from the subject of his younger brother, he was 3 years younger than himself, and to be honest, a complete drunk. "Alex is lost, and he can't make any life valuable decisions right now."

Chris placed her hand on his shoulder. "I know Mikey, he'll get through this. He's a Hodgins, you guys always get your stuff together eventually."

"Eventually?" Mike laughs.

"Some quicker than others." She giggled, her laugh was funny, but Mike liked her giggle. It was cute, her laugh was a little loud.

"Speaking of the Sweets, how are they doing?" Mike asked thankful for a change of subject.

"Oh you know Ashley just solved her first sexual assault case, and Mason called home, he wants to be a musician when he gets out of the army." Chris felt quite sorrowful on the subject.

His parents missed him a lot, his siblings were really busy with their federal work, and the fact that he was the baby of the family there was the worry that came out of that, and Chris was worried for him.

"You know, he's gonna be fine. If he's anything like his mom he'll be fine." Mike reassured her.

"And if he's like his dad?" Chris asked jokingly.

Knowing what she meant, Mike laughed. "He's screwed."

They laughed. She quirked. "What about Katie?"

"She and Alfie are very happy, moving to England." Mike stated mentioning his sister, who was only 2 years younger than him.

Mike was very close to Katie. It seemed like Lily was in too much of a rush to grow up, and Alex didn't want to grow up at all. Katie however met Alfie when she was in her early twenties, and they've been married for 2 years.

"Here we are." Chris said, happily.

The place looked a little run down, it was overall nice. Mi e always knew Chris had developed her mother's sense of guilt almost toward foster kids. She knew she had a better life than them, and she felt it wasn't fair. It only made sense that her spare time was spent here.

"You are going to love Logan. He's the little boy I spend all of my days with. His parents left him on the doorstep of Mrs. Henry's. " Chris said, showing him a picture on her phone.

"He's so cute. Why doesn't any body adopt him?" Mike asked.

"They say he's too hyper. I don't see a problem in it. And there's not a lot adopting in this area. I mean I've tried asking if I could foster, because Parker asked me when I was 18 for Jacob." Chris sighed.

Jacob was Chris' nephew, her older brother Parker and his wife Riley's son. He was 8 years old. And Chris absolutely adored him. She became a foster parent when Parker applied for the FBI.

"Why can't you?" Mike saw how much it crushed Chris not to be able to give that little boy a home.

"I don't have enough space. And me still in college, it didn't work. But they said if I could find someone to foster with me, then it would be a done deal." Chris said.

Mike opened the door to the building for her, and when she slid in, he placed his hand at the bottom of the arc in her back. She cringed a little but they walked up to the desk like that.


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs. Henry the lady who ran the foster home, seemed to be on the phone with someone. Chris made her aware they were going to see Logan. Mike held back so he could listen to at least Mrs. Henry.

"No, look I can't sell. These children they need me. I have to go." She slammed the phone, and Mike pursued on to the room where Chris sat with a little boy.

The little boy had light brown hair with bangs that covered just above the boys dark brown eyes. It reminded Mike of Chris' dad a little bit. Chris and him were playing with blocks.

She looked so happy playing with Logan, and Mike felt so bad for her not being able to give him the home she wanted to.

"Hey Mikey. Over here." Chris called waving.

Mike broke from his thoughts and made his way over to the two. The boy looked up at Mike very puzzlingly.

"Who are you?" The boy said, poking at Mike's leg.

"This is my best friend Michael Vincent. Mike this is Logan." Chris said.

Mike smiled. She thought of him as her best friend? They haven't seen each other for days. Maybe it was so Logan felt a sense of comfort around him.

Logan smiled. "Well come play."

Mike laughed as the little boy pulled him down next to them. They played with him all afternoon, the little boy was very interested in bugs, space, and science things. Mike and Chris would talk to him about their parents jobs.

By the time, it was time to go, Mike had completely fallen in love with the little boy. It was a weird thing to say definitely. But he felt like Chris wanted that little boy so badly, and now Mike wanted him too. That's when he came up with the idea.

The little boy almost had tears forming in eyes. "I get to see you tomorrow right?"

Chris gave the boy a big hug. "Of course Logan."

Then Logan did a surprising thing, he walked over and gave Mike a hug around his legs. Mike bent down, returning the hug and whispered. "I'm going to come too. Everyday, I promise."

Logan beamed, and as they left Chris turned to her friend. "What did you say to him?"

Mike smiled looking at the floor. "Just that I would be here everyday. Even the days you have class."

Chris went to go pull up the car when Mike turned to Mrs. Henry sitting at the desk. "I have a question."

The lady seemed bright and happy. "What is it sir?"

"How long does it take to become a foster parent? And after that, how long does it take to foster? And then to adopt?" Mike asked not stopping for a breathe.

"Well, sir. Usually about 3 weeks. Then if the child, the child's social worker, and the fosters agree, usually within about a week you could foster. And then 6 months to adopt." Mrs. Henry smiled.

"Can I get an application to become a foster parent?" Mike asked.

The lady went to the other room and came back handing a paper to Mike. "Thank you. Tomorrow."

Mike took one more look in the window towards Logan, and then went out to the car.

Chris and Mike came back the next day, she asked him about the paper. He said it was something for work. That he had to get copied after they visited Logan.

They walked in and Mike handed the paper to Mrs. Henry. She smiled towards him. "Do you know which child you plan on fostering by any chance?"

Mike turned toward Chris who was playing with Logan, already and then barely looking back at the lady, smiled. "I'm going to help Chris bring a better home for Logan, by fostering him with her."

Mrs. Henry laughed. "You are quite the boyfriend aren't you?"

"I'm not her boyfriend." Mike stated, turning back towards her.

"You should be, she likes you I see. Chris has been coming here for 6 months, and she hasn't brought anyone here but you." Mrs. Henry laughed.

"I don't know. She's at least talked about someone hasn't she?" Mike asked.

"There was one guy, that came asking for her though." Mrs. Henry said with a nod.

"See. She doesn't like me that much. I found out about this place yesterday." Mike relieved almost.

"He was a Zeke or Zack. Zack was his name. And she talks about a Mason a lot. Friends of hers?" Mrs. Henry said almost a bit concerned.

Mike's relieve came too quickly. "No, Zack's her brother. Mason her cousin."

And with that, Mike went back into the room, where this time, Chris sat with Logan reading a story. Logan's eyes started drifting off. Mike stood in the doorway and just watched as the little boy fell asleep.

After the boy was fully submerged in sleep, Chris waved him over. Mike quietly tiptoed over to the two. Careful not to wake the 3 year old up.

"What is it?" Mike whispered.

"Do you mind, I have to go to the bathroom?" Chris whispered as well.

"Did you forget to go before we left?" Mike asked, and Chris nodded her head. Mike rolled his eyes, and before he knew it Chris was trying to stand up.

The only problem was that Logan was clinging on to her, it was adorable. Once she pulled away, Mike rushed to catch the little boy before he hit his head on his blocks.

A couple minutes later, Chris returned only to see Mike sitting in a chair, with Logan asleep on his lap, and Mike yawning as well.

Chris came over to them. "Maybe we should leave."

"What no! Mike protested, careful not to wake Logan.

"You said you had some paper to copy." Chris said, covering Logan's ears.

"Mrs. Henry let me use her copier." He said, tapping his empty right coat pocket.

Chris smiled, still covering the boy's ears, she said a bit louder "What are we going to do, he's asleep."

Mike clapped his hands, and he picked up Logan. He laid Logan's head on his own shoulder, and with many questions from Chris he walked out to Mrs. Henry's front desk.

Mike placed his hand on Logan's head. "Mrs. Henry, could we take Logan for the day?"

Mrs. Henry shifted, but she knew she could trust Chris. "I guess but have him here by 7 pm."

Chris eyed Mike, and he just clapped. Mrs. Henry smiled. "Do you need a car seat?"

Chris thanked her. "I have built-in ones, got them for my nephew, he's 8 now but I've had the same car for you know 6 years."

With that Chris pulled the car up, and Mike loaded Logan in the car seat in the back. He had put Jake, Parker's son, in one of these before.

"Daddy." The sleeping boy whined.

Mike kissed the top of his head, and whispered. "You're okay bug."

He went back into the passenger's seat next to Chris. He wondered if he should tell her now, and just decided it was the best time. "Chris can I talk to you about something?"

"What about Mike?" She asked, starting the car.

"You really love Logan, don't you?" Mike asked.

"Yes. Mike what's this about?" She was pulling out of the parking lot.

"Do you want to foster Logan with me?" Mike looked out the window as he said it.

"Do I want to? You mean you are willing to foster him with me?" Chris said, trying really hard not to take her focus off of the road.

Mike nodded. "Well yeah. He's a nice kid. And of course we'd have to move in together. I presume my place, since I have three bedrooms. But if you're up for it, yeah."

"Of course. Mikey if I wasn't driving I'd probably kiss you right now." Chris shrieked.

Mike thought back to when they dated in high school, well kind of. They went to prom together. Did she still kiss the same? Did he still kiss the same? Can you change how you kiss?

A small voice came from the back seat. "Chrissie, Mikey."

Mike turned back. "Yeah bug, we're right here. We're going on an adventure, you want to go on an adventure."

"Bug?" Chris said, turning her head.

"Yeah cause he's likes bugs. There something wrong with it?" Mike asked.

"No it's just. My dad used to call Parker, bub. I think it's cute." Chris laughed.

"What kind of adventure?" Logan asked.

"I was thinking, we go have lunch at the diner, go to the park, go back to my place and watch a movie and order in some pizza. Does that sound good to you?" Mike asked.

"Awesome." Logan clapped, fully awake now.

"What about you Chris?" Mike asked.

"Please, Chrissie, please." Logan said locking his fingers, and pushing out his lower lip.

"With the both of you on me, I can't say no." Chris laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm literally bouncing out of my seat. Thank you zats for continuing to read and review this story. I like this chapter. Lil Sweets! For some reason I can make any new documents Fanfiction is being weird guys.**

* * *

Chris pulled up to the diner and she noticed a familiar face inside. Chris helped Logan out of his car seat, and handed him to Mike. She went inside first, leaving Mike and Logan a bit behind.

"Why she so fast?" Logan asked, pointing to Chris headed toward someone.

"Oh my gosh." Mike said, he too hurried up.

The boys got into the diner just as Chris reached the man and patted him on the back. The man had curly black hair and dark brown eyes. The boy was quiet but he smiled when he saw Mike come in.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my very own two pain-in-the necks?" The man laughed.

"Gavin Sweets, Gavin Booth Sweets. Tell me how's being a snot-nosed lawyer." Mike asked.

Logan whispered. "That wasn't very nice."

Mike ruffled Logan's hair. "I'm just messing around bug."

Gavin pointed to Logan. "And I see we someone to pick on their little cousins for the next generation already, eh?"

Logan stood up and shook Gavin's hand. "I'm Logan."

"Nice to meet you Logan, I'm Gavin." He smiled shaking the small boys' hand.

Chris laughed. "You should of called me, you owe me for that Flyers game."

"Yeah, yeah I do. Well I will see you guys around. My half an hour lunch break ended twenty minutes ago. I gots to be going." Gavin said, cleaning up.

Mike laughed. "Yeah, ask your sister for my number, so you can get it, and she can forget it."

Gavin ruffled Logan's hair. "See you another time, Little Hodgins."

Chris was about to say something but Gavin waved goodbye once more and then he was out the door. Mike turned to Chris and they shrugged.

After breakfast they made it to the park. Logan immediately went for the sandbox. After about ten minutes, they chased him outta there, and Mike had an idea.

"Chris, you remember your third birthday party?" Mike asked.

"You still remember that?" Chris laughed.

"Only because I totally crushed you in that game of tag." Mike smirked.

"Like Dad beat Mom right?" Chris laughed.

Mike ran past Logan and touched him lightly on the back, and yelled 'tag.' Logan ran after Chris and she went slowly around him for a minute, and then let him tag her. Then Chris went after Mike.

"You're never gonna get me. You always were slower." Mike said, swerving a park bench.

"No, you just always cheated." Chris said missing Mike, and then tapping Logan as he ran past.

"Hey." Logan said, running toward Mike. Mike pretended to trip and let Logan tag him.

Mike stood up, and as Chris was high fiving Logan he playfully tackled her, and as they hit the ground she rolled over him. Logan ran towards both of them, and giggled as he toppled over.

The three laughed, and Mike for all of today, wasn't worried about the costs or the troubles that they would have as parents, but he really would enjoy being a parent.

They drove back to Mike's place, as Logan was playing with some of Mike's childhood toys that he had brought with him from home, he especially the toy microscope, Chris asked about telling Logan.

"No, Chris. I want to wait, because what if the social worker says no. I mean, let's wait til we send the foster home paperwork in. After I become a foster parent." Mike did want to tell him, but not now.

They ended up watching the movie _Cars _and Logan absolutely loved it. He could not get over the fact that they talked, and unlike her mother Chris didn't correct the logical errors but just enjoyed watching it with them.

Logan yawned, as did Mike, and then he stretched his legs and nearly knocked over the pizza box. Chris looked down at her watch. They only had a half an hour before 7, and it broke her heart.

"Come on Mikey, we've got to get Logan back." Chris said full of sorrow.

Logan had nearly a tear in his eyes. "I wasn't bad, was I?"

It broke both their hearts that he thought it was their choice to bring him back to the foster home. Mike held the boy in his arms. "No, bug, we promised Mrs. Henry. But I'm going to make you a promise, ok?"

"Ok." Logan said, nodding his head.

Mike stood on his knees at the boy's level. "If you be good for Mrs. Henry, and everyday when I visit you after work. I promise that Chris and I will spend the entire weekends with you. Got it?"

Logan held out his right pinky finger. "Promise."

With that, Chris and Mike took Logan back to the foster home, with hugs and promises to keep their promise. And then Chris drives Mike home again.

The next three weeks were the longest of their three lives, but absolutely the greatest. Sure Chris would have school, and Mike would have med school. But the weekends were so much fun. Chris had slowly began to move into Mike's apartment, leaving her stuff there after everyday, by the third week she had sold her own apartment and was pretty much already Mike's roommate.

Mike and Chris were even happier, because the letter given Mike acceptance as a foster parent came sooner than they'd thought. And they took it immediately to foster home, and the social worker was more than happy to let Logan be fostered by them. And they'd finally gotten Logan home, after one more week of waiting, and they were just so ready.


	5. Chapter 5

Logan bounced up and down in his seat, he was so excited. He waved goodbye to Mrs. Henry and the nice social lady, or at least he thinks that was what Chrissie called her. But he could not get in the car fast enough because he was going to have a new happy family.

"So we go home?" Logan asked as Chris and Mike got in the car.

Chris laughed. "No, I was thinking we stop at the store and we could get some of your favorite breakfast cereals and snacks to have at the house."

Logan jumped up and down, but then stopped and he looked serious. Mike got concerned. "What's wrong bug?"

"Can I ask you guys something?" The boy said, very seriously.

"Anything bug, of course." Mike said.

"Now that I can go home with you forever, can I call you Mom and Dad now?" Logan asked, starring at the two adults.

Chris started to feel tears dripping down her face. Logan felt bad. "Did I make her sad?"

Mike looked at Chris, trying to realize she was bringing Logan the wrong idea. She laughed. "No, honey, you didn't make me sad. I'm just really happy that you want to call us that."

The car was in the shopping parking lot, and Mike looked back to the boy. "Come here son, come on. Family hug. Get up and let's give Mommy a hug."

Chris laughed as Mike unbuckled the boy, and he crawled in the middle of the two seats, and pulled his two new parents into a big hug. They all laughed, as Chris rubbed her tears away, and together they went into the store.

* * *

On the other side of the parking lot, Parker sat with his wife and son. His wife Riley was going through the list once more, while Jake was playing iSpy with his dad.

"I spy, Aunt Chrissie! And Michael!" Jake shouted.

Parker turned his head, and noticed a girl looking very similar to his sister walking with a boy very similar to her friend, and then were swinging a little boy around.

"That can't be Chrissie, she's got a little boy with her." Parker said.

"Well let's go in and find out." Riley said. And so they did.

* * *

Chris and Mike were looking threw the cereal, and Logan picked out a box of 'Lucky Charms'. Then as Chris was putting in the cart, Logan pulled at her leg.

"What is it sweetie?" Chris asked.

"I have to go pee." Logan said.

Mike smiled. "I'll take you. Thank god you're potty trained."

Mike picked him up and together they went down the aisle. Chris looked around for oatmeal or possibly an interesting cereal, when a familiar voice came out from in front of her.

"Well, my son has better eyes than I do. If it isn't my very own sister?" Parker yelled.

Jake ran towards Chris and nearly tackled her in a hug. She ruffled his brown hair, and looked down at his blue eyes which was interesting, since boys usually look like their dad's, and Riley had blue eyes, while Parker had brown.

"Still got the Brennan eyes. Sure he isn't related to Mom?" Chris laughed.

Riley laughed as well. "We saw you come in with Michael Vincent today."

Chris looked back towards where they had gone, it had been a couple minutes. "Yeah, bathroom break."

"We also saw a little one with ya." Parker added.

Then Logan's voice came from the end of the aisle. "Mommy, Mommy!"

The boy nearly tripped, and Chris gasped. "Logan don't run."

Mike caught up to him and picked him up walking back towards Chris. Logan waved a box with colorful figures on it. "Look what Daddy found, Mikey Mouse fruit snacks. Can we get em please?"

Chris laughed, tapping Logan's nose. "I don't see why not, put them in the cart."

Logan leaned down, making sure not to fall out of his father's arm and dropped the box into the metal cart, his attention was now focused on the three people looking at him.

"Daddy, who are they?" Logan asked.

Mike still couldn't help but smile every time he said 'daddy' or 'mommy'. "Well bug, this is Mommy's brother Parker, his wife Riley, and their son Jake."

Parker looked to his sister, pointing at Logan. "Does Dad know? I feel like I would know if Dad knew."

Chris and Mike looked at each other. Mike smiled. "Why don't we all go out to lunch?"

Chris nodded. Logan climbed out of his father's arms and onto the floor, looking up at Jake. Jake smiled at the younger boy. "That makes you my cousin. I'm Jake."

Logan smiled. "I know. I'm Logan. Logan Hodgins."

The boys shook hands. Mike squeezed Chris' hand and smiled at their boy using his full name.

* * *

After the rest of the grocery shopping they all went out to lunch to talk, as the boys seemed busy with cartoon conversations.

"So you didn't think to call any of us to maybe think it through?" Parker asked.

"It was very busy with all the paperwork. And school. I didn't think about it, until today. Are you mad at me Parker?" Chris asked.

"No, maybe, I just wish you would have talked through with one of us." He said.

"Talked with one of you? It's Mike and my lives that have changed, yes you all have a new relative, but we are new parents. I didn't think I needed to talk it through." Chris started to raise her voice.

Mike took her hand, and that calmed her down. "Alright, what we need to do is get everyone together and just introduce them all then."

Chris nodded. "Well Gavin's already met him."

Parker looked shocked. "You told Gavin and not me?"

Chris tried to calm her brother down. "Gavin found out about Logan, we didn't tell him. And we have nothing to be ashamed of, Logan is a great kid. And we love our son very much."

Parker laughed. "I don't doubt that one bit. I never he wasn't. I'm just saying I would have liked to know about him sooner, but no time like the present."

Mike clapped his hands. "I got it. We get your parents, my parents, Zack, my siblings, all together this weekend and tell them then."

Chris looked to Logan. "It's a little soon, I mean it's his first night tonight with us Mike."

Logan jumps up from talking to Jake. "When do I get to meet Grandpa, Mommy? Jake says he's cool."

Mike ruffles his hair. "Soon buggy, soon. I think he's ready. But are you?"

Chris says "I'm fine."

* * *

After talking they all part ways, and the three went home to unpack Logan's stuff that they had bought him. Over the past couple weeks he had gotten new toys, and new clothes, and they couldn't wait to show him his new room.

Mike had covered his eyes, and Chris was guiding them, when he opened them, Logan loved what he saw. He had a bug themed room. With bugs all over his walls, and even a giant beetle bed.

"Wow. I love it." Logan said hugging his parents.

When it came to bed time, Logan insisted on wearing his space themed pajamas, the ones he picked out himself last week. The house was quiet around 9:00.

* * *

**Hello my friends, thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I will be updating again tonight, and then maybe this weekend. Enjoy. The next chapter was really fun to write.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chris could see Logan in a black car, and Mike had his stuff packed wheeling it out the door. And she could hear Parker's voice telling her how much she screwed up, and she was stuck in the apartment banging and screaming as she watched Logan be driven away.

"Christine!" Mike shook her again, this time she jumped up.

She looked around her, she was very sweaty, her sheets were overturned, and Mike was sitting beside her on the bed.

"It was a nightmare." She said aloud, relieved.

"Christine, you scared me half to death." Mike pulled her close to him, hugging her.

She wiped her forehead, and sliding into his arms. "I lost everything Michael. I lost Parker, I lost Logan, I lost you. Everything."

Mike brushed her hair behind her ear, cradling her in his arms. "It was just a dream."

They sat their for a few minutes, then Chris spoke. "Thanks, Mikey."

He laughed at her. "Scoot over."

"What?" She asked.

"I'm not going back to my room. I care about you Chrissie, and if that means sleeping next you every night so you feel safe. You won't have a say, now scoot over." Mike was pushing himself under the covers.

She finally stopped resisting and Mike took off his shirt, and turned off the lamp. As she soon started to fall asleep, he pulled her into his body, and she rested her head on his bare chest, knowing she probably wasn't going to go back to sleep ever again without him there.

About an hour later, Mike woke up to the sound of little footsteps outside the door. That was followed by Logan's soft voice. "Daddy?"

Mike rubbed his eyes. "Come here bug, but be quiet. Mommy's sleeping."

Logan quietly but quickly made his way into the room. He stood by his father's bed side, and looked up at him. "Can I?"

Mike nodded, he moved over a bit, and let his son climb in next to him, and he just drifted off to sleep, loving the new life he now had with Christine and Logan.

Chris woke to her new family. Logan had crawled up and cuddled up in between her and Mike, while Mike was holding them in his arms. She had nightmares before, but if she got the chance to wake up every morning like this she wouldn't have another.

She looked at the clock. _9:15._ She had missed church every Sunday since they agreed to foster Logan, and she planned to go today. Then over to Mike, who seemed asleep. She whispered "Mike."

He shuffled and adjusted, and he moaned. "Five more minutes."

She sighed, knowing she couldn't get him up, so she went to Logan. She went close to his ear. "Logi, time to get up."

He turned over and cuddled up in her arms. "What about Daddy?"

Then she got an idea. She whispered to Logan "We're gonna make Daddy a very special breakfast."

Logan's eyes opened wide, and Chris stood up with him in her arms, they quietly made their way to the kitchen. Chris looked over to Logan, who had managed to climb up into the chair.

"Well, what should we bake him?" Chris asked.

Logan put his finger on his chin, and then smiled. "Pancakes."

Chris got out the pancake mix from the cupboard. She handed it to Logan, who tried to read the words on the back, but failed. She smiled. "What kind of pancakes?"

Logan thought for another minute. "Blueburry."

Chris realized he meant blueberry and she got to work. She started flipping the pancakes as the berries melted nicely into the batter. Logan had been singing a silly little song he learned from an older kid at Mrs. Henry's, when the phone rang.

"Oh Logan will you get that for Mommy?" Chris asked, trying to get the hot pancake on a plate.

He nodded and climbed off the chair, jogging across the room to the stand by the door and he picked the home phone of the table. He pressed a button and listened.

"Hello?" The little boy said.

Angela was on the other line. She had not spoken to her son for weeks, as he was working on some big project for med school. He usually slept in early on Sundays, and she had just figured to leave a message on his voicemail, but the little boy's voice from the other side concerned her.

"Hi, Michael Vincent you there?" Angela asked.

Logan looked to his mother, covering the speaker. "Mommy, it's for Daddy."

Chris shot him a look while she poured the orange juice. "Ask them who it is."

Logan removed his hand from the top of the phone. "Who this?"

Angela was more now that she knew Michael was not on the other line. "It's Angela. Is Michael there?"

Logan forgot to cover the phone, and Angela could here him speaking to someone. "Mommy, she says her name is Angela."

Chris quickly cleaned her hands and took the phone from her son, realizing it was Michael's mother. She tried to sound casual into the phone. "Hey Aunt Ange, it's Chrissie."

Angela sighed. Why was Christine at her son's apartment so early? Who was the little boy on the phone? She put the questions out of her mind and sounded calm. "Hey sweetie, is Michael Vincent there?"

Chris turned to her son, covering the speaker. "Logan, go wake your father up, tell him his mother is on the phone."

Logan nodded rushing into his parents' bedroom. He tapped his dad once, and Mike just moaned. Logan whispered into his dad's ear. "Daddy, your mommy Angela is on the phone."

Mike shot up, remembering that he nor Christine had told either of their parents about Logan or about them living together. He picked his son up and walked into the other room. He smiled at the pancakes sitting on the island top, and his eyes moved to Chris talking on the phone.

She and Angela had been having small talk, thankfully Mike came into the room. "Well sleepy head is up, I'll talk to you later Ange."

Chris handed Mike the phone, and they exchanged a few looks like 'what's she want' and 'what does she know'. Mike laughed into the phone. "Hey Mom."

Angela was relieved to hear his son's voice. "Hey Michael. So why is Christine there so early?"

Mike laughed, looking to Chris for an answer. He rubbed his forehead. "Because she lives here now."

Angela silently squealed. She and Chris' mom Tempe, were very good friends, and since Christine was known as a girl, Angela had plans of them getting married and having kids. So Tempe and her would be mother-in-laws together.

"How long has she lived in your apartment?" Angela said remaining calm.

Logan bounced up and down in Mike's arms. Mike set him down on the ground, placing a finger over his lips, signaling the boy to be quiet. "Oh about three weeks."

Angela smiled a little. "Well Michael, your father and I were hoping to get together with you today. But if you and Chrissie have plans that's completely fine."

Mike looked to Chris. She smiles, knowing how bad he wants to tell his parents. "I was planning to take Logan to church, we could meet up after that and tell them. It ends around 12."

Mike silently thanked her. He turned his attention to his mother. "Um, Chris has church until noon, but if you want to meet up after that she says she'd love to catch up."

Angela laughed. "Okay, how about we meet up at the diner?"

"Great see you soon Mom." Mike said hanging up the phone.

* * *

**This one was really fun to write. I love Angela! Booth and Brennan (Tempe because it's easier to write) will be coming in to play soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

Logan shook his knee while Chris tried to tie his shoes. Logan had a blue button-up on and black dress pants. Chris was tying his black dress shoes.

She was in a small black dress and had black heels on. Michael came into the room and looked at her bent over and whistled.

"Man, if all the girls looked like you, I would go to church more often." Mike laughed.

Chris picked Logan up and noticed Michael had a blue button-up as well, and he had a black suit coat. She laughed a little, remembering a picture of her father in the same outfit.

"You like it? Your dad lent it to me." Mike said spinning.

"What do you think Logan? Does your Daddy look nice?" Chris asked.

Logan looked up from watching Christine tie his shoes to look at his dad. The boy simply raised his thumb in the air, and smiled.

The three packed spare clothes, and then went to church. After which, Mike took Logan to change and Chris did so as well.

When they came out, Christine was in jeans and a striped shirt, with a red jacket. While Michael had on a grey button up, and dark jeans. And Logan had khakis and a sweater vest on.

"He looks adorable. Your mom is gonna love him." Chris smiled.

Mike laughed. "Of course she will, Chrissie. Don't worry."

Logan climbed in his father's arms, and they got in the car and drove to the diner.

Christine could see Angela and Jack sitting inside, without thinking she grabbed Michael's arm.

He rubbed her shoulder slightly, and he met her eyes. "You don't have to be nervous."

She smiled at him. "Have you noticed, that every person we've told has been in this diner?"

Mike laughs, and she joins in. "This was always your parents spot, maybe it's ours and Logan's."

Chris moves her hand into his. "We have a spot now? I didn't even know we were a couple yet."

Mike froze up. "Well I uh, I guess I was just making a point."

Christine leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. Sure it had been quick, but Michael was already urging for more, and he would have went for it too if it weren't for Logan waiting in the back seat.

"Can we go in now?" Logan asked.

Christine and Michael just laughed, as he picked up his son, and together they walked into the diner to meet his parents. His mom had dyed her hair, so people didn't realize she was in her mid-50s, but his dad didn't seem to care, letting the grays that his 4 kids had brought to him show.

Jack was surprised not only to see Christine and Michael holding hands but carrying a small boy as well, meanwhile Angela's happy suspicions had only been confirmed, kind of.

"Hey Mom, Dad." Mike said, smiling.

"Well, who is this little sprout, you brought with ya?" Jack asked, motioning for them to sit.

Logan, sitting on his father's lap, was the first to answer. "I'm Logan. Logan Hodgins."

Mike still jerked at the sound of his name, Logan Hodgins. He turned, and noticed that Chris still did too, and it made him even happier, while he took her hand in his.

Angela smiled, though many questions ran through her mind she asked only one. "Who you the little boy that answered the phone this morning?"

Logan nodded vigorously. "Mommy and I were making breakfast for Daddy, he was still sleeping."

"Alright buggy, next time I sneak into your room to sleep with you, I'll make sure to get you up early." Michael laughed, running a hand threw his son's hair.

"Daddy!" Logan said, fixing his hair.

Jack laughed at the nickname. "You call him bug."

Logan perched up on his knees. "Daddy says it cause I like bugs. And I do. Mommy and Daddy even bought me a big beetle bed when I came to live with them."

"Came to live with you?" Jack turned, to them.

Jack kept Logan occupied, while keeping one ear listening to the explanation, Christine and Michael told his parents the whole some of the 3 weeks.

Angela seemed quite intrigued and when they were done had only a few questions. "So are you guys a thing now, because I have a bet with Booth."

Christine and Michael gave each other looks. "Uh, we haven't really had time to discuss it, Ma."

"Three weeks isn't enough?" Angela asked, smiling, knowing she was pushing her son's buttons.

Mike laughed. "Well, we still have so many people to tell. Gavin knows, Parker and his gang know, so that leaves Sweets and Chrissie's family."

"Don't forget your siblings." Angela added.

Mike rolled his eyes, and Angela changed the question, she knew her son did not like to talk about any of her other children besides Katie, and with Katie being in England, there was hardly much to say.

"Can we take Logan during the week?" Angela asked.

Christine looked to Michael. "I don't see why not."

Mike shifted. "Yeah, I mean if Dad's cool with it. I'm not switching over to night classes til next week, so we got nowhere to stick little bug."

"Are you kidding this little guy is awesome!" Jack exclaims.

Mike looked down at the table when he spoke. "Who exactly is gonna be there?"

Angela placed her hand on her sons. "Just your father and I, Lily is still in school, and Alex is working."

Mike smiled, trying not to remind his mother again of how lost her two younger children were. Jack and Logan talked about bugs some more and then they made arrangements for Ange to pick Logan up tomorrow, after which they left, heading back to their apartment.

"Why do I have to call them?" Michael asked.

"Because I talked to your mom and Dad. You get to call my mom." Christine said, setting down the take-out they had picked up on their way home.

"But what if your Dad picks up the phone." Michael glared at her.

"Then say hi, tell him Christine has to ask you something, and then give the phone to me." She says, crossing her arms.

Michael picks up the phone and dials the number labeled 'C Parents'. Michael gets even more anxious with each ring, and nearly jumps when a male voice answers the phone.

"Booth." Says the voice.

Michael gulps. "Hey, Booth it's Michael Vincent."

Then a laugh came threw, and the voice sounded much younger. "I totally got you. You actually thought I was my Dad."

Michael rolled his eyes, realizing it was indeed Christine's younger brother Zack. Zack had a nit to pick with Michael, he didn't know why though, the kid just liked being a kid.

Zack laughed again, mocking Michael. "Hey Booth, it's Michael Vincent. No duh, he's got you in here as Minvin. Who else could he be talking about?"

Michael snarled into the phone. "Haha, is your Mom there."

Zack turns in his father's desk chair. "Depends on what you need her for."

"Aren't you supposed to be on your way to Harvard dweeb?" Michael snapped.

"Already took the SATs. 2 years ago." Zack bragged.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, put your mother on the phone boy genius." Michael cracked.

Zack got up from his father's black spinning desk chair, and moved through the house, to the living room, where his mom, well in early 50s, sat reading a newspaper.

"Yo, Mom. Minvin's on the phone. Pretty cranky, little twit." Zack laughed, handing her the phone.

"Zachary." Tempe said, turning her attention back to the voice on the phone.

"Need me to come set him straight again, Aunt Tempe?" Michael laughed, eyeing Christine.

"Any longer and I might take you up on that. So what is it?" Tempe asked flipping the page.

"Do I got to want something to call you?" Michael snipped.

"Well no, but you are Angela's son. So I have a balance of reasons why you would call." She stated.

Mike laughed, for someone who doesn't stay in touch with much pop culture, she sure is loaded on the mom jokes. "Chrissie and I though we all could have a family get-together this weekend."

Tempe laughed. "It's Sunday night."

Michael rolled his eyes, she was very literal. "Ok Aunt Tempe the weekend coming up."

Zack shouted from across the room. "As long as I get to kick your butt again. I'm down."

Michael still only talked to his aunt. "As much as he is your son, he is Booth's."

Tempe got very good at sarcastic remarks. "I know, isn't it wonderful."

"You didn't use almost any sarcasm in that statement, Aunt Tempe." Michael snipped.

"Yes I did, I said isn't it wonderful, referring to, it slightly disappoints me." Tempe stated.

"I know, what I said was also sarcasm. So what do you say?" Michael asked.

"Oh, um great. Will we be inviting the Sweets as well?" Tempe asked.'

"Chrissie says yes." Michael added, quickly realizing that he just let her know Christine was with him.

Tempe laughed at the nervous cough she heard. "How is living with my daughter, Michael? Angela told me it's been about three weeks now, have you gotten used to her late night snack ritual yet?"

"Just barely. Oh and um, Alex and Lily won't be there. Alex is on duty, and Lily's staying at Erin's." He sounded both relieved and annoyed at that statement.

"Great, we will see you this weekend Michael." Tempe said handing the phone back to Zack.

"See you then, Aunt Tempe." Michael smiled.

"Bring your A game, Hodgins." Zack laughed into the phone, hanging up.

Michael put the phone back on the hook, and turned to Christine. "I'm going to crush him again, and next year he is gonna want another rematch."

Christine laughed. "Come on let's eat, we have a long week ahead of us."

"An even longer weekend I'm afraid." Mike laughed.

* * *

**I was going to write Zack a little more like Brennan, but the Booth just came out of him. I really love these next couple chapters, everyone meeting Logan, all the history and chemistry, Urghhhh. The feels! I'm a horrible person I know, I take forever to update, sorry.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**So can I just say? THANK YOU! zats, and the guests with the wonderful reviews on this story, i genuinely enjoy writing it. I meant for this to be the chapter with B&B but I felt we needed a little fluff and relief because of all the people meeting Logan lately, and don't worry next chapter I'm 80% positive it will be with B&B.**

* * *

Logan sat on the end of the couch. He was waiting for his parents to get up so he could go to his grandparents house. He pressed the top button on the remote, and Michael's living room flat screen flickered on with Mickey Mouse.

Chris slept, wrapped in Michael's arms, as he laid awake just staring at the ceiling, Logan had gotten up a few minutes before him, so Michael figured he was just watching some TV, he knew how to work the remote. He looked down to Christine, and smiled as she looked so peaceful sleeping.

Logan pressed the button about ¼ the way down the remote, and the volume went all the way up, and he gripped his ears tightly, he ran past his parents' room screaming. Michael jerked up as the boy reached the furthest corner from the television, the guest bathroom, and curled up into a ball on the floor, rocking himself back and forth, crying.

Michael tried to turn the TV down as quickly as he could but he could still hear Logan's screams. He could feel the sweat on his face as he reached his son. A look of pure pain and terror had hit the little boy's face, and Michael scooped him up in his arms, and brought him into their bedroom.

Michael laid down resting Logan on his chest, as the boy's sobs got quieter and quieter, with every soft whisper Michael gave to him. Soon he fell back asleep in his arms. Michael laid him down next to Christine on the sheets. Without thinking he bent over and touched his lips against hers.

She woke up slowly, and it was then she and Michael realized they hadn't kissed in almost ten years, it was only a good morning kind of kiss, but still a kiss. She didn't think about it too long, because Michael had a very upset look on his face as he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Christine asked, stroking Logan's hair.

"Logan woke up this morning early, he went in to watch some TV, and he accidentally turned it too loud. But most kids would just turn it off in fear of waking their parents up, right?" Michael asked.

Christine nodded as he continued. "But he started screaming and crying, and gripping at his ears, like it hurt. I'm no brain doctor, but that's not normal, Chrissie."

Christine held Michael's hand, and looked up at him. "Your TV goes really loud, and he's got small ears."

"Chrissie, what if something's wrong?"Michael asked.

"What do you want me to say? That he thinks he's being attacked by a singing rodent trying to teach children up to 6 their ABCS and 123s." She said, sarcastically and angrily.

"I know I'm the doctor. It's probably sensitivity, or possibly a disability. I'm scared, Chrissie. We should probably say something to Mom when she gets here." Michael rubs his finger along Christine's hand.

"Which is in two hours, so let him sleep for another hour and a half while we get ready. One of us will stay with him at all times, you get ready first." Christine smiled.

Michael kissed her forehead, grabbed some clothes from the dresser, and headed towards the bathroom. Meanwhile she cuddled up to her son, and traced the lines of his face.

But he came back instantly, remembering the kiss. He felt a fear wash over him, almost like she wasn't going to be there when he got back, and it honestly scared him.

"Hey, you look like you've seen a ghost." Christine smiled, even though she felt like bursting into tears, something was wrong with her son, she just didn't know what.

"Sorry. I'm gonna get ready now." He said, looking at this strong woman before him.

"Come here." She said, pointing her finger at him.

Michael moved over the sleeping boy, kneeling on the bed. And Christine pulled her lips into his, and he felt a wave of happiness, the fact that she didn't kiss the same, made him want her even more.

Neither wanted to let go, but the kiss lasted longer than Christine expected and she needed air. As she pulled away he looked into her eyes, he was smiling like a goof.

Michael didn't realize his smile, or his stutter. "I'm gonna, go, uh, get-get ready now."

She laughed as he stumbled when he backed into the door and towards the bathroom. She looked back to Logan, kissing his cheek, and the little boy stirred.

While in the shower, Michael's thoughts went running through his mind. The last couple days had been going by so fast, he needed time to think, unfortunately his thoughts, as usual decided to wander.

_Am I overseeing something? I may not be able to be objective because he's my son? Man Chrissie sure tried to hold her tears in. Doesn't she realize I'm there? Well obvious idiot, she kissed you. Oh god, that kiss, I could see why Uncle Booth spent 6 years praying to the saints. Hey if I ever got that close to Chrissie, I'd be going to confession for months, Mikey you idiot, you're not Catholic remember?_

He got to thinking about 'getting that close to Chrissie' and his mind brought him to the dark side of being a prominent male in his mid 20s. He decided to get out of shower or else Chrissie wouldn't have time to get ready for her class.

_Though maybe I could help her with her shower…._He was going to have to get his head out of his ass before she drove him completely insane. He got out of the shower, in his dress shirt and his black jeans. She trailed off into the shower, giving him a smile.

Her thoughts roamed in the shower she knew she was going to have non-stop thoughts about Michael but she didn't expect them to be so, explicit.

_It felt so good to kiss him. I remembered my hands moving slightly towards his shirt but then I pulled away. What was I thinking? This was Michael Vincent Hodgins, god even his name makes me melt. He is the perfectly toned, cocky, sexy Michael Hodgins. His name again. _

She heard him yell something about getting Logan up because she was taking way too long. His voice made her cringe all over again. She needed to feel him again, touch his lips against hers.

She made her way out of the bathroom. And as she started to get dressed, she realized that Logan was no longer asleep on her bed, so Michael must have really taken him to get dressed.

Meanwhile, Michael wanted to get Logan dressed very quickly, he wore a black shirt with a blue spaceship on it with purple sleeves and khaki jeans. Michael led him to the kitchen, and looked back towards the bedroom.

Christine was pulling her white shirt over her head, and Michael smirked a little bit but mentally slapped himself, realizing he was pretty much being a stalker. Then she came out and raised an eyebrow at him, as he was still smiling, and she felt uncomfortable.

"Michael, why are you-" He sneaked his arms around her waist and pulled her in for another kiss.

_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU IDIOT?_ He nearly heard Booth's voice in his head, making him slap himself in the head as well as a little scared.

He was about to pull back, when she did. He felt slightly disappointed but that went away, when she was leaning back against his arms, smiling up at him.

"Mm." He felt escape his mouth.

"You just wait to see what I can really do, big boy." She laughed, going back towards the bedroom.

Michael felt himself cringe, but let it go, because he heard the doorbell ring.

* * *

**I have also gotten a lot of questions in my inbox, i love feeling important. Like who is Mason? And why does Michael hate talking about his siblings so much? Where's Booth and Brennan? When are they going to adopt Logan? Are they a couple? You guys just need the information, I get it.  
**

**For the first two questions I suggest, you go and check my story Leading Up to: The Gift of A Family. Because that's tidbits of little stories. Booth and Brennan are living in DC, I don't know their exact address, I should call Hart again. And I have personal experience with adoption so I know how long that takes. **

**And as for everything else, all I can say is...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Still don't own Bones. Hey, this chapter does have B&B in it, towards the end a little bit, I promise you they will definitely be in the next chapter no getting around it. Most of the family has been introduced in this chapter as well, except for 3 people.**

* * *

All week Michael was anxious, couldn't get his mind off Christine and Logan. He had been staying over with his parents everyday, and this as his last day before they met everybody.

"HODGINS!" He heard his friend call.

Nate Sayre, was a friend of Michael and Christine's from high, he was a senior during their freshman year, he had grey eyes and was a very tall man.

"Yes Sayre." Michael called back.

Nate came into sight, and smiled. "There's a couple people you might recognize in your office."

Michael turned from the main desk, and went towards his office. Standing in there was a girl with dark brown hair and bright green eyes. The man had blonde hair that was cut similar to Michael's and Booth's. Michael smiled, and ran to gave the girl a huh.

"Katie!" Michael shouted giving the girl a bone-crushing hug.

It was indeed his very own younger sister and her husband, Alfie Scott. She of course hyphenated her name like her mother did, how sweet was that. After hugging his sister, he fived Alfie, as they had been gym classmates in high school.

"What are you guys doing here, Chrissie is gonna be over the moon!" Michael exclaimed.

"We hear that you are living with Chrissie and have a Michael Jr around, and we're not supposed to come and visit." Alfie laughs.

"Well, you are going to have to wait until tomorrow, with everyone else." Michael laughed.

"What? I'll get him out of Chrissie you know." Katie crossed her arms.

"Well you know, maybe you have something to tell me." Michael smiled.

Katie turned to Alfie and smacked his arm. "You told my brother didn't you."

Alfie laughed. "When a large sum of money goes into a real estate account for a Katherine Hodgins-Scott I think the eldest, you know the manager of your four accounts, notices."

"I still can't believe you guys are moving back. Don't you like England?" Michael sat on an armrest.

"Of course, it's so beautiful, it's just well Alfie what did you say?" Katie turned to her husband.

"All of Katie's family, I don't have a lot of family, I want her to experience all the growing of her family and not having to here about it like over the phone or over face chatting." Alfie nodded.

"Cool. Well you know Nate's probably gonna cut me off here soon, and I have to pick up Chrissie and Buggy from a play date at her friend Lacy's house. So we'll catch up with you tomorrow." Michael honestly couldn't hold out on his baby sister much longer so he had to scram.

"Bye Lacy, Logan can you tell Patti and Lacy goodbye." Christine said putting her son in his car seat.

"Bye Patti. Thank you Lacy." The little boy waved, as his father came around to open the door for his mother, he smiled at him as well.

"Thanks Mikey." Christine said, climbing in.

He shut the door smiling and then ran around the other side and climbed in. "Anytime Chrissie."

They drove home, and Michael when to put Logan to bed. The little boy quirked, pulling on his pajama pants. "Daddy?"

"Yes Logan?" Michael asked, handing him his shirt.

"Do you think like Mommy's family will like me?" The boy pulled the shirt over his head and squirmed.

"Of course. Why do you ask?" Michael said helping him stick his head and arms through the holes.

"Because you and mommy seem scared." Logan added, for 3 he was pretty smart.

"No, we just want everything to go perfect and we know nothing's perfect." Michael tapped his nose.

"Why not?" The boy asked climbing into his bug bed.

"Well, we all ask ourselves the very same question, and I got nothing. Now you get some rest, you get to meet everybody tomorrow." Michael kissed the boy's forehead.

"Daddy?" Logan's head popped up.

"Yes Logan?" Michael said turning back towards his son.

"Tell me about Mommy's family." Logan added.

Michael laid down next to Logan. "There's Grandpa Booth, and Grandma Tempe. Oh and there's her brother."

"I met Parks." Logan added, referring to the nickname everyone used for him.

"I know buggy, she's got a little brother his name is Zack." Michael said.

"Zack. Cool. Who else?" The boy seemed quite curious.

"Well um, you'll get to see our cousin Gavin again, and meet Ashley, his sister. And Uncle Sweets and Aunt Olivia. And you'll get to meet my sister Katie, my other sister and my brother won't be there." As much as Michael thought they were lost, Logan should know they existed.

"Why?" Logan quirked.

Michael knew that was coming. "Because they have to work. Now you ought to get some sleep."

"Oh." Logan said.

"Goodnight buggy." Michael kissed his head.

"Goodnight Daddy." Logan said falling asleep.

The next morning everyone was rushed. They were about halfway to the Booth household when Christine burst from the silence.

"Why aren't we renting the Manor?" Christine shouted.

"Because no one is staying the night Chrissie. Plus we're all a little hesitant because we've never been without Mason, you know." Michael said, realizing how nervous she was.

Christine looked back to Logan, he had red headphones in and was playing a game on Michael's tablet. She shifted position. "It's my Dad though."

"And your Dad is going to be your dad." Michael stated.

Christine rolled her eyes. "That makes me feel a whole lot better."

"He is going to be the Booth that loves his family, no matter what. And you know Chrissie, you and Logan are his family, he's going to know that." Michael knew Booth in like a son kind of way.

"So are you Michael." Christine looked out the window, trying to end the conversation.

"What?" Michael knew she couldn't expect him to just be done like that.

"You are family to him too, but more importantly to me and Logan." She smiled.

"You think?" He said grinning from ear to ear.

"I know so." She said.

Meanwhile, the Booth household was filled with the family, everyone but Christine and Michael had arrived. Booth and Tempe missed it being filled, ever since their kids got grown, it's been pretty empty and lonely.

Jack was playing with Jake teaching him how to stock the fire. Riley, Tempe, and Olivia seemed to be in an in depth conversation. Angela, Ashley, and Katie were laughing it up and giggling. Zack, Parker, and Sweets were talking about a soccer game that went on. While Booth, Alfie, and Gavin were catching up on hockey.

The living room was full of noise, and Booth looked around again, not seeing his daughter he turned back to the boys and continued talking, he missed Chrissie and she hardly ever called lately.

Katie had not really been paying too much attention to her conversation with Angela and Ashley, because when Michael's car pulled up she ran out of the house at full speed.

"Where are you going?" Zack called after his cousin.

"Your sister's here." Katie giggled, running down the steps.

Michael had been getting Logan out of his car seat when he heard his sister's yelps. He turned to Christine and laughed. "Just like high school."

Katie nearly tackled Christine in a hug, and they giggled. "I missed you so much."

"How was England? How was Alfie?" Christine remembered when Alfie was a foreign exchange student in high school, Katie had a major crush on him.

Katie twirled around. "Everything was perfect."

Michael came around with Logan in his arms. Katie turned to her big brother holding the cute little toddler in his arms and squealed. "Is that him?"

"Logan, buggy this is my baby sister Katie." Michael knew there was a lot of family Logan would be meeting and he was glad to start with the immediate ones.

"Hi Logan." She said, stepping forward almost nervous to touch the boy.

"Hi. I'm Logan Hodgins. Hug?" The little boy jumped from his father's arms into Katie's.

"Oh you're so cute." She hugged the boy back, and Michael laughed.

The four heard Jack's voice from inside. "Katie, is your brother here yet?"

"Yeah Dad, I'm here. So's Chrissie." Michael called in.

Logan's eyes perked up and he squirmed out of his aunt's arms, and then pulled on his Dad's leg so he would bend down and listen, Michael turned to the boy. "You have to be careful, there are a lot of people in there."

Michael patted his shoulder, and Logan nodded. "Grampa!"

Logan ran into the house, and all the people inside watched, as the little boy came up the steps and through the door, and he dodged adults legs. Jack saw Logan and held out his arms.

"Sprout." Jack called as the little boy jumped into his arms.

Logan pulled out a piece of paper in his pocket. "Look Mommy said it was a Net-Wig Beetle."

"A Net-Wing Beetle, Logan." Jake said, correcting his cousin's speech.

"Hey, I was just showing Jake here some bugs in the back yard you want to join us." Jack asked, even though he absolutely knew the answer.

Michael turned to Christine, and taking his arm, the two walked in together, with Katie trailing behind, as they heard their sons giggles from the backyard.

* * *

**Whatcha think? Please keep commenting and reviewing, I love it. Also...Logan's middle name, for when they adopt him, will be revealed next chapter, upon request, I've known it for a while I just thought to wait, but this works okay now.**

**And on a more important note. THAT FINALE PROMO. I'm trying to catch my breath, this may be the only thing that gets me through the hiatus. I dont know, i just dont okay. BOOTH HAS TO BE ALIVE.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: This is a really fast moving chapter, not as slow and easing as the others, this chapter is also a two parter. Technically.**

* * *

Booth looked towards the doorway and saw Christine and Michael walk in, arms linked. He smiled, Michael was always a good man for his daughter, he already knew Booth had access to a gun.

"It's about time, Hodgins." Gavin smirked.

"Yeah, I thought I'd have to kick my own butt." Zack laughed.

"What we going on? Alex nor Mason is here, and now we got Alf." Parker said.

"Can I play Dad?" Jacob asked.

"Sure bub. What are the teams?" Parker looked towards his family.

"How about me, Parks, and Jake, against Gav, Alf, and Hodgins." Zack snapped.

"Seems good." Alfie laughed.

The four men went outside while Jake came over from Jack, who was still showing Logan bugs. Michael turned to Christine. "I'm only gonna play a couple of plays."

"Michael, go have fun. Look Logan is fine. Just go have some fun." She insisted, he seemed so attached to her and Logan, she didn't want him to not go and have a football game with the guys.

Christine talked with her mom about Logan, she seemed genuinely happy about the whole situation, and then Booth came and sat down next to his girls.

"Sweetie, I have one question." Booth said sternly.

"Daddy, look I know what you are going to say." Christine said, warning her father.

"What was I going to say?" Booth asked his daughter, and she put her head down.

"I didn't actually know. It's just a thing girls say." Christine said honestly.

"I was going to ask, why did you wait so long to tell us?" Booth asked.

He could not wrap his head around the fact his daughter held something so big from him. Was it that she just didn't want to? Was she afraid of how he might react? Was she afraid of him?

"I just wanted Logan to be comfortable with us, as his parents, before we had everyone meet him, we wanted it to the perfect timing, so he could feel safe, especially after what happened." Christine said, hesitantly.

"What happened?" Booth got very concerned.

"Well, about a week ago, he turned the TV too loud, but instead of turning it down, he started screaming and crying and he ran to the bathroom. And he seemed fine, he fell right asleep when Michael brought him in." Christine looked down at her feet.

"Oh my, sweetheart, it's terrible to not know what's going on, isn't it." Tempe said, hugging her daughter.

Michael was outside, all roughed up from the game that they were still playing, he bent down, and stared at Zack through the eyes as Zack smiled. "You're going down Hodgins."

Alfie called hike, and Zack came barreling at Michael and pushed him back and onto the ground but Michael knocked his head on a decorative rock.

"Dude, you alright?" Alfie had called off the play, and came over.

"I'm cool, let's keep playing." Michael said, standing up, but Zack grabbed his arm.

"You are most definitely not cool. Look on the rock." Zack said.

Michael turned and noticed their was indeed blood on the rock. He reached his hand up and felt the spot that hurt, and he moved his hand so he could see it, and there was blood on that too.

"Dude, you're bleeding, like a lot. Chrissie, Mom." Parker said, calling for the girls.

Christine came out and saw Michael with blood all over his hand, and came running to him, while Katie ran to get an icepack and a bandage and stitches.

"Michael, why didn't you call for me when you hit your head?" Christine asked, holding his non-bloody hand.

"I didn't think anything of it." Michael said earnestly.

"Listen to me, okay. This may be just a little injury, but what happens if you really get hurt next time. You need to think with your head." She said, poking at his chest.

"Kind of hard to do with a cut in it." Michael laughed.

Christine kissed him, there in front of everyone. _Man, did it feel good to kiss him again._ And when she pulled away, she saw a smile on his face.

"I can't tell if this feeling in my stomach is from that kiss or the fact that I'm still loosing blood. But I like it." Michael laughed.

Ashley took Riley and Jake home, while everyone else with the exception of a few had went home. The people that stayed either were staying there, or were helping out.

Katie and Parker cleaned up, while Zack watched Logan, and Alfie fixed the backyard. Tempe and Booth had been told to relax, and Christine was trying to sew up Michael's head.

"Come on Chrissie, we can't just let them clean up by themselves." Michael said, bouncing his knee.

"If you would hold still and stop acting like a 4 year old, maybe I'd be done by now." Christine gave him another stitch.

"Ow." Michael snipped.

Katie laughed, picking up the plates, to Zack. "You think they're married yet?"

"They sure act like it." Zack laughed.

Then they heard a knock at the door. Katie looked at her watch and then turned to Zack. "Alfie, come keep an eye on Logan, I've got my hands tied. Zack will you get the door?"

"Sure cuz." Zack handed Alfie a sleeping Logan, and then went to the door.

The knock got harder, and louder. "I'm coming, geez a genius can only move so fast."

Zack opened the door and just stared at the man in front of him. He was slightly taller, and had curly blonde hair and blue eyes, he was a little tan, but not much.

"Hey cuz, you wanna let me in?" said the man.

"Um Michael, we have a visitor." Zack called to the other room.

"Come on, man. I'm tired let's not play this game." He pushed against the door.

"You're tired because you're intoxicated again." Zack said, standing his ground, holding the door.

Michael came out feeling his head, when he saw the man in the doorway he stopped. "Why are you here?"

He smiled, waving. "Hey Mikey, mind letting me in, boy genius over here is being uptight."

Zack looked back at Michael, and after a minute Michael nodded to Zack. He moved from the door, shutting it, and went back over to Alfie who was with Parker at this moment.

"Take him to Chrissie in the other room now." Zack said, motioning to the room Christine was in.

Katie came in from the kitchen and noticed who was in front of her. "Alex. You're drunk."

It was indeed Michael and Katie's little brother Alex. His eyes were red and his voice was a slur, and he had a definite drunken smile. Katie and Michael stared at him, waiting for him to speak.

Alex laughed. "You know what's funny? I hear from my baby sister Lily, while she and Erin are at the mall, that there was a family gathering here tonight, and I wasn't even asked."

"Mom, told me you were working." Michael stated firmly.

"Was it that, or was it that you hate me and don't want me around?" Alex stepped closer.

"Just because I asked for you to stop coming around my place drunk looking for a place to crash to avoid Mom and Dad does not mean I hate you." Michael was telling the truth.

"But if it was Katie, you would have done it in a heartbeat, right?" Alex started to raise his voice.

"Katie wouldn't get drunk purely to get drunk." Michael started to raise his voice.

Logan squirmed in Zack's arms. Zack cradled the boy. "They need to lower their voices."

Christine turned to see Michael getting angrier by the minute. "Parker come with me. You two stay here and watch Logan, make sure he does not come out of this room."

They nodded and Christine and Parker left the room, joining the group of angry siblings. Alex's face lit up at the sight of his two cousins and laughed.

"What Michael want you two for backup, you're all against me now, eh?" Alex shouted.

"Alexander. You need to lower your voice. You are going to wake up my parents." Christine said firmly.

"Alexander is it now? Gonna yell at me, Alexander Bray. So much for family." Alex shouted.

Logan sat up at the noise. He looked around him. "Mommy! Daddy!"

Zack tried to shush the boy, as the screaming from the other room increased Logan covered his ears and gripped at his cheeks and started to cry. "Mommy! Daddy! Stop fighting!"

Zack hugged the boy, and whispered in his ears. "No little guy. They're not fighting, they're just in the other room talking to somebody. Okay, you're okay."

Then they heard Christine scream again and then Michael, and Logan went running out of the room and into the big fight, hands still over his ears.

* * *

**There's more. Trust me, man you guys are lucky what is this three chapters in one night? To be honest they've all been halfway thought out, just minor details were not in order. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you guys like this story authors note will be updated I'm on my way to my brother's concert see ya.**

"Mommy, Daddy. Please stop fighting. Don't yell." Logan cried out in sobs.

Christine tried to soothe Logan. "Honey, Mommy and Daddy weren't yelling at each other."

Michael turned to his brother, who had a shocked look on his face. Michael moved closer to him, with still a little distance. He had a deepen voice than normal. "Don't say another word. Understand me."

Alex nodded and laughed, amused. "Loud and clear, Dad. Loud and clear."

Michael bent down to Logan, and gently moved his hands from his ears. He hugged the little boy, rubbing his hair, and then pulled him back. "Logan. Mommy and I weren't fighting."

"But I heard you yelling." Logan managed in between sobs.

"No buggy, we were yelling at my brother. Alex." Michael felt a little saddened when he said it that way.

"Why?" Logan cried.

"Because it's grown up stuff. But all you need to know is Mommy and Daddy are on the same side, always okay. And we will always be on your side as well." Michael hugged his son.

Michael took Logan to the bathroom to get cleaned up. And Alex smiled, now that his big brother was gone. He turned to Christine. "So you and Mikey huh?"

Christine got in Alex's face. "Listen to me. Michael and I arranged this family get together, and the reason you didn't know was because I didn't want you here."

Alex smiled a sly smile. "Oh Chrissie, why not?"

Christine stomped on his foot. "I don't want you near my son."

Alex winced a little but stopped when Michael came back in holding Logan's hand. Alex smiled and whispered to Christine. "You don't have any control. I'm his uncle."

Parker smiled at the boy. "Come on Logan, let's get you into some of Jake's old pjs. Mom and Dad kept them here in case Riley and I wanted any more kids."

Alex laughed. "Hey Logan, why not come say hi to your Uncle Alex."

Logan went behind his dad. Something about his 'Uncle Alex' scared him just a little bit. Alex got a little mad after Logan started to grip onto his father's legs.

"Look you even got your son to hate me. "Alex shouted, and Logan winced.

Alex moved closer and Michael backed him and Logan away. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to hug, your brat son and my stubborn nephew." Alex said, grabbing the little boy.

"Get your hands off of him." Christine's fist collided with Alex's face and Parker grabbed Logan.

"Hey Chrissie, you still pack a punch but not enough." Alex laughed.

Alex moved towards Christine, but she stood her ground, Michael tried to step near, but he heard the cool hard smack of Alex's palm against Christine's face. Michael stepped in front of him.

Alex laughed. "Dude you are so whipped."

Michael popped his brother right in the nose, and Alex went down with a bloody nose, everyone kept staring. Michael moved over to Christine and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked, rubbing the red of her face with his thumb.

Christine smiled, but then looked at the unconscious Alex. "You knocked him out, Mikey."

Michael looked to the ground. "He grabbed Logan. And then he slapped you. I was protecting my family. I had too Chrissie. I didn't want to but I had to."

Christine held his hand. "I know Mikey. I know."

Michael pulled her in for a close hug, which ended quickly when Booth's voice was heard.

"What on god's green earth is going on down here?" Booth yelled reaching the end of the steps.

Zack came out at the sound of his dad's voice, and Alfie followed. "Woah, what happened here?"

Booth took in the sight in front of him. Parker was holding a crying Logan, while Katie was trying to soothe him. Christine had a large handprint on her face where a bruise was starting to form and Michael was hugging her tightly, while an unconscious Alex lay on the floor, and Zack and Alfie just have open mouths.

"Well, Dad. You see Alex came in drunk, and the Hodgins kids stayed in the living room fighting, while we all went to keep Logan asleep in your office. Then Christine and I came in to keep them quiet." Parker started.

"But Logan woke up to our screams and thought Michael and Christine were fighting so he came out here crying and Michael and Christine started to try and soothe him, which succeeded." Katie continued.

"And then, Alex grabbed a hold of Logan, against our wishes and his will, so Christine hit him with those motherly instincts literally, and he proceeded to go and slap her across the face, leaving this mark." Michael picked up.

"And after which Alex seemed to insult Michael when he stepped in, and combined with prior events caused Michael to pop Alex in the nose. And then you came downstairs." Christine finished.

Booth looked at the six adults, wiping his forehead."Okay, we are going to call the police, Parker go home to Riley and Jake. Everyone else will stay here for tonight, its' too much to try and have all you drive home."

"Dad, really we can go home, besides Michael has work tomorrow." Christine insisted, plus Logan wasn't used to sleeping over night somewhere yet.

"Chrissie, I don't know if I can drive." He said, pointing to his hand.

"Alright." Christine said, rubbing the top of his good hand.

* * *

After Katie and Alfie took over Christine's old room, Zack slept in his old room. Then Christine and Michael had to sleep in the guest bedroom because it was the only one big enough for the three of them.

After Michael pulled out a blow up mattress he set it up for Logan, even though he knew Logan would just come into their bed anyway, he waited for the cops to leave before finally starting to head to bed.

He stood watching his son sleep peacefully on the mattress when he felt two small arms slide across his waist. He took the arms and moved them up to his neck and turned around to face Christine.

"Hi." Michael smiled.

"Hi." She blushed.

"How are you doing?" She asked, tussling with his collar.

"I'm doing okay." He smiled, rubbing his arms down hers.

She pulled him in for a kiss, and he kissed her back completely. "If only we weren't in your parents house."

"And if your son wasn't sleeping 5 feet from us." Christine giggled.

"Urgh, I know." Michael rolled his eyes.

Christine picked up a pile of pajamas, and went into the joining bathroom, closing the door. Michael knocked on the door. "You're not even gonna let me look."

"Nope." Christine called from inside, while she changed clothes.

"You're a handful, you know that?" Michael said, changing as well.

A few minutes later Christine emerged from the bathroom, smiling. "Would you love me any other way?"

Christine climbed into the bed, and Michael climbed into next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, he leaned up to her ear. "Nope. I love you just the way you are."

_He said he loved me._ Christine thought to herself.

Michael kissed her cheek. "Goodnight Christine."

"Goodnight Michael." She replied.

Christine loved this feeling. Michael pulled her closer into him, and she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

It was about 3 am in the morning when Logan woke up. He looked to his parents who were cuddled up very close, he figured he better not disturb them, and he quietly left the room.

Walking past all the rooms with all the people, Logan headed downstairs and he noticed Booth lying on the chair in the living room. Booth smiled at the boy.

"Hey Logan. What you doing up and about at this hour?" Booth asked his grandson.

"I didn't want to wake Mommy and Daddy." Logan said, looking at the ground.

Booth watched the boy yawn, and stretch his arms out. He remembered when Christine and Zack were little they would come in during the middle of the night to sleep with Booth and his wife. Parker used to do it a lot too.

Booth smiled. "Hey, wanna cuddle up here with me, I could use the company, and Christine's mother takes up a lot of the bed at night."

Logan smiled and climbed up onto the chair, and rested his head on his granddad's chest and laid his body against Booth's to the point where his tiny feet reached Booth's knees.

"Goodnight Shrimp." Booth whispered cradling the boy's head.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! I am back me mateys. Sorry for the delay! I have wonderful news as to why I have been absent for a couple weeks, It actually goes along with story kind of. Check the bottom note. Anyways... this chapter's a little sad, but a little cute too. Um, so enjoy...**

* * *

Zack woke up to a pretty silent household, he walked past the rooms and downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. He noticed his father asleep on the chair, with Logan on top of him, and shook him a little bit.

"Yo, Dad." Zack slapped the shoulder of the older man.

"Ooh." Booth grunted.

Zack moved over to the refrigerator and grabbed the jug of orange juice, pouring a glass, he watched as his father tried to wake up the little boy on top of him.

"Logan, buddy. Shrimp, come on." Booth tapped the little boy's head.

"No stay." Logan wined, stretching his arms for his grandfather.

"Hey, how about I make some breakfast?" Booth whispered in Logan's ear.

Zack got nostalgia, back to making breakfast with his dad. "How about smoothies?"

"Smoothies?" Logan's head popped up.

Zack ran a hand threw the boy's hair. "You like smoothies? How about you and I make them together?"

Booth smiled at his grandson nodding vigorously at his son. Standing up, and taking Logan in his arms, he moved around the chair. "Yeah, you and Uncle Zack can make smoothies, I'm gonna go wake everybody up."

"Oh Dad, uh Chrissie wanted me to let you know. Katie dropped her off at school early and she called Michael in sick for work, so Logan and us could have a boys day." Zack quoted his fingers, and his father nodded.

"Uncle Zack!" Logan yelled and stretching out his arms for Zack.

Zack took his nephew from his father, as he left the room. Making plentiful of rocket and engine noises, he swirled Logan around in the air. And Logan busted into a fit of giggles.

Michael woke up to a certain emptiness. He must have gotten use to the feeling of Christine cuddled up next to him over the past few weeks, which he didn't mind. But as he looked over to see she wasn't there, he realized he missed her next to him.

"Christine?" Michael said in almost a whimper.

He repeatedly called her names softly a few times, before sighing and eventually getting up. He looked around for any sign of her, when his eyes fell upon a note on the dresser in her handwriting.

_Morning Sleepyhead, I called in for you today. You and the boys should spend it with Logan. Katie and Mom are running errands, I also called Ashley this morning to see if she can help with well what went on last night. Parker's all over it too. See you when I get home to my parents house. Love you ya lazy bum-Christine._

Though she had called him a lazy bum, in joking manner of course, the way she made sure to write 'love you' at the end just made him smile. He threw a shirt and headed downstairs. As he reached the middle of the stairway, he could hear Logan laughing, and Zack.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he watched as the two were attempting to make smoothies. Logan was supposed to be in charge putting the lid on. But as soon as Zack turned his back, Logan pressed the button, without the lid, and Zack got a face full a smoothie before he jammed the lid on.

Instead of being mad the two just laughed it off, as if nothing happened. Michael decided now was the time to make himself known. "Well look what you two have been up to."

"Daddy, Uncle Zack and I made smoothies." Logan clapped.

"I see that. You're also wearing them. When did you get up?" Michael ran his hand threw his son's smoothie hair.

"I woke up early and went back to sleep with Pops." Logan said happily causing both Michael and Zack's heads to turn at the nickname.

"Pops, huh. Where'd you come up with that nickname?" Zack asked his nephew.

"I heard Mommy talk about Grampa Max and Pops." Logan said tracing the smoothie on his shirt.

"Well Grampa Max is Christine's grandfather, and Pops was Booth's grandfather." Michael said.

"So I can't call Grampa Booth Pops?" Logan's voice got sad.

Zack tickled the boy's shirt, until he burst into laughter. "You'd have to ask him, Squint."

"What's a squint?" The little boys head popped up.

Michael and Zack started to laugh. Logan got confused. "What's funny? What's a squint?"

"It's something Booth used to call Grampa Bug, and Grandma Tempe and Ange." Michael said to his son.

"Jake calls Grandma Tempe, Grandma Bones. Can I call her Bones daddy?" Logan asked.

Zack started to laugh uncontrollably at Logan's stern face. Michael smacked him. "That, well. That would be up to Grandma Tempe and Booth."

"Why?" Logan perked his head up.

"Well, it's kinda his nickname for her." Zack said in between laughs.

"You can go ask him those two questions. But you got to get him to give you a bath." Michael said.

Logan shook his head in disgust, but with a serious look from his father, he climbed out of Zack's arms and ran up the steps, shouting. "Pops, Daddy gonna make you give me a bath."

Booth called from upstairs. "He is now, is he?"

"I don't like em either." Logan said, disappearing from sight.

Zack turned to his cousin, as Michael threw him a towel. Zack wiped his face. "So you and Chrissie?"

"What about us?" Michael asked.

"Well you know, as her brother I have to kick your ass." Zack said plainly.

Michael laughed. "Sure, like that's gonna happen. Keep dreaming genius."

"Well I am gonna tell it to you straight. That little boy loves the two of you. It don't take a genius to see it in the way he talks about you. Don't screw this up." Zack said firmly.

Michael mumbled to himself. "I'm trying not to."

Zack threw the dirty towel back at Michael. "I'm going to take a shower."

As long as Michael had known Zack, he wasn't a very serious person or an intimidating one, but Michael had to give him credits just a minute ago. Michael scratched his head, thinking.

_Hank Booth's funeral was not a very well attended one, which made 15 year old Christine very mad. As long as she'd known Pops she expected him to be well liked but not many family members were there, which frustrated her so much._

_She looked at the end of the row to see her father comforting his mother Marianne. Next to her father on his right, was her mother remaining completely silent, and next to her mother was her brother Zack. At 11, he was well aware of what was going on and sat very much like their mother. She looked from the hand on her right knee to see her brother Parker and his wife Riley sitting down. _

_Across the aisle, she could see could see her Uncle Jared. He was sitting with Aunt Padme, and their 18 year old son, Jonas and their 16 year old daughter Evie, both adopted. She could see the Sweets' family over there as well. And she also knew her grandfather Max was somewhere in the back. _

_She couldn't stand to hear the preacher talk about her Pops like he was just any other human, that's when she felt a hand on the back on her shoulder, she turned around and saw Michael Vincent. He shot her a weak smile as you could tell he wasn't doing the greatest. He and Christine used to play with Pops when he would visit._

_She listened to her Uncle speak, and her father, and her grandmother, and even her mother. But as soon as all the speaking was done. She just wanted to sit there and listen to more people speak, so maybe she wouldn't have to say goodbye. Then Michael came and sat down next to her._

_"Hey, Steeny." Michael whispered._

_"Hey Minvin." Christine laughed._

_"Hey why don't we go outside? These kind of places aren't the best for making people feel better after they've lost someone." Michael nudged her shoulder._

_"Okay." Christine said._

_Michael took her hand and led her outside and together they sat down under a tree in the shade. Christine rested her head on his chest, and he just listened to her cry and talk about Pops. He brushed her hair gently as she went on, and after a little bit she fell asleep in the daylight._

* * *

**So the reason as to why I have been absent besides Finals, is my parents are adopting another kid! It's a beautiful little girl named Isabelle. They've been talking about since last summer, met her in December, she's coming home T0MORROW! I am so excited. I've never had a little sister before. I was a tomboy, still am, and she's gonna be with my three little brothers and I. So this should be fun. **

**On other notes, how'd you like the chapter? I know its sad to think that Hank had to die, but the key to immortality hasnt been found just yet, so you know, and RIP Ralph White. **


End file.
